


Captive in Control

by orphan_account



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 08:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21455398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Infinite is captured midway through the war, and Gadget volunteers for guard shift. Is he really caught though?
Relationships: Avatar | Custom Hero (Sonic Forces)/Infinite (Sonic the Hedgehog)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	1. Captive in Control

_______

How the resistance had managed to imprison someone who’d caused so much peril was something they were all puzzled about, well into the next day. It had been a plan in the making since Sonic was broken out of the Death Egg. They’d spent a large portion of their time and resources on the execution, and were relieved that such risk reaped reward in the end.

Tails had spent time analyzing the energy signature of the phantom ruby, and much like he’d done with Shadow, managed to build an instrument that would prevent the illusionist from using his powers. The machine was made to emit energy at the exact opposite frequency, in order to cancel out those of the phantom ruby’s.

They’d sacrificed even more time on their agenda by stationing every able bodied soldier, in order to set the trap perfectly. The machine only created the opposing energy signature; it was up to the resistance as a whole to deliver it via modified wispons. Just before Infinite had been about to drop the sun on their heads, he’d been successfully subdued by Tails’ destructive interference energy signature, and escorted straight to headquarters by Shadow.

_______

Gadget had volunteered to start off the first watchover shift while the resistance worked on taking Eggman down. He felt a little bit at ease knowing that the worst of the threats were taken care of - Mobius had never experienced this degree of death and despair simply at the hands of that crazy old man. It was clear by the damage done to the world, at what level the jackal operated on.

The miniscule ease he’d felt was fleeting; as he approached the area of the headquarters built to house the masked villain, dread began to seep in. He’d never been allowed near this part of Tails’ workspace, and he wasn’t sure what the layout for his holding cell was even like. He had only played a small part in capturing him by using a modified wispon, and hadn’t been present for the processing of his imprisonment afterward. The jackal had been surprisingly calm about the whole situation, other than a few pointed insults towards Sonic and his friends. The red wolf wasn’t too surprised - it seemed to fit the visage Infinite put on by what little he’d gathered from their interactions. Regardless, whatever was going through that lunatic’s head was beyond him.

He entered the space through a reinforced vault, and was met with Tails and Silver standing in front of another closed off vault. Tails waved him over hastily.

“Heya Rookie! I don’t think we’ve ever had a real conversation before, so I don’t know your name.”

“That’s okay. It’s Gadget.”

“Good to know! Anyway, you don’t have to be frightened about doing this. I’ve got alarms rigged to notify the entire resistance if the frequency deviates at all! But it’s not going to, I’m confident it will hold up.”

Silver used his psychokinesis to disengage all of the locking systems on the vaulted door just ahead.

“I snagged one of the arm chairs from the rec room for comfort. No napping though! I hope you got that out of the way this afternoon, dude.”

He had; he didn’t bother to mention that he napped any chance he got since the war had begun. He trailed behind the two, cautiously peering everywhere as if Infinite was going to jump out and run him through with a spoon. Yeah, ease was definitely out the window now. Behind a wall of beams, was a circular device suspending the masked menace in stasis. Tails noted the increased anxiety rolling off the rookie.

“It doesn’t look like much, but the beams are also leeching power straight from the phantom ruby. Theoretically, it should keep it in a low power mode, or even eventually deplete its power source. Way more effective than the standard iron bars!”

The explanation was enough for the red canine to feel some reassurance for his safety, even though he was still creeped out.

“Uhm… is he awake?”

The two tailed fox paused for a moment.

“Well, he hasn’t shown any signs of awareness since we detained him here. I scanned him, and it’s almost like his body is idling. I’m not sure, the stats I got were crazy abnormal.”

Gadget was back to feeling dreadful again. Silver slapped a hand on his shoulder, causing him to screech in an octave higher than normal. He could only give a withering glare towards the hedgehog, who flashed an apologetic smile.

“You’re free to contact any of us for any reason at all, no questions asked. One of us can take over for you if you aren’t comfortable.”

“Alright. Thanks.”

________

Shortly after, he was left alone with the dormant villain. He sat in the chair nearby to get cushy, and silently thanked the telekinetic hedgehog for the piece of luxury. Gadget slugged his bag down and cracked a book open. He’d read a few sentences, and then get self conscious and paranoid that he was being watched. Flicking his ears, he settled back into the cushioned chair.

_Calm your nerves, you panicky ball of fur._

Gadget huffed and squinted his eyes - he’d never called himself something like that. At the same time, he realized it was eerily quiet; the white noise coming from the energy beams had dissipated. He shot out of his chair and scanned the room apprehensively.

_Shouldn’t there be an alarm going off or something?! I hope it’s just a silent one…_

The ring holding Infinite in suspense was still active, which he audibly thanked Chaos for. Jittering, the red wolf pressed the call button on his headset, to find it unresponsive.

_Maybe this room is too fortified for signal?!_

A series of clunks assaulted his ear drums, and he whirled around to see that the last thing keeping Infinite contained had fallen face down. Poised stock-still in the centre of it, was the very much non-comatose illusionist.

Gadget readied his weapon in horror.

_Damn you, Tails and Silver!_


	2. Captive in Control Ch: 2

“I can smell your delicious hormones going haywire.”

Gadget couldn’t find it in himself to do anything in response, other than steady his grip on his wispon.

“Such a predictable method of entrapment would have never contained me; the fox clearly did not get his homework checked. I believe that enough time has passed for Eggman to have finished his preparations…”

“N-no way… you got caught on purpose.”

“Hahaha… you really thought I’d been outsmarted? I went along with it to give you pathetic soldiers false hope that you could win… I would be on my way now, but never in my life have I been so enticed by another’s scent. I cannot leave without treating myself first...”

Time distorted, and the illusionist was mere millimetres away from Gadget’s person. Feeling a sense of deja vu, he stumbled backwards and pressed the wispon against the other’s abdomen. The jackal flexed his digits in anticipation.

“Will you do it?”

Gadget shook from the internal pressure.

“Hahaha… time is up.”

Infinite backhanded the weapon across the room, and shoved Gadget into the chair. He pulled the red wolf’s legs up and pressed them together, then bonded them with a linkage of cubes. He drank in the sight of his prey looking just the way he wanted him - petrified and exposed. The red fur and amber gaze suddenly stood out to him.

“Ah… I remember you. I suppose I was doing myself a favour by letting you live after our previous encounter!” 

Finding his senses, the rookie made a move to attack the other canine, only for him to retaliate by grabbing both wrists and shoving them behind Gadget’s back. Following suit were cube restraints to match the ones on his legs. Infinite hummed in satisfaction.

“Perfect.”

A black-gloved hand immediately shot out of view, and Gadget felt a painful intrusion in a place most private to him. He let out a shriek that increased in volume as the finger went deeper. The wrist attached to the invading digit twisted to stretch the tight pucker at all angles, before pulling back.

“Just lay there nice and open for me… hmm, it seems you don’t have an option. HAHAHA!”

Infinite grabbed the crimson wolf’s legs and lifted further them up, before aligning himself with the prepared opening. The wolf, between tears, whispered in disbelief.

“Don’t do this to me…”

Gadget’s tail moved to block access, but the illusionist batted it aside and slammed in halfway. The scream that followed almost broke Infinite’s ear drums, but it was worth it to feel the wolf’s walls constrict around his member. Despite the other’s protests, he sank in the rest of the way, and relished in his tightness. He felt himself losing control over his actions - his hands trembled as the digits curled and uncurled around the rookie’s shaking thighs. They were lithe and slightly muscular. He twitched inside the wolf, and began smoothly gliding in and out due to the precum from his overexcitement. 

“Ahh… you are exactly what I’ve been needing…”

He kneaded his thumbs into the crevices where the wolf’s thighs and groin met, eliciting a distressed whimper from the bound canine. Gadget’s member began to emerge from its sheath. 

“You’re starting to feel good now too, hmm?”

Gadget violently shook his head ‘no’. The illusionist changed his rhythm, speeding up a little and adding a curve to his thrusts. More soft cries left the crimson canine’s mouth, before he bit his lip to silence himself. 

“Tsk, I will make you love this.”

A black-gloved hand reached to palm at the other’s now fully erect shaft, causing him to buck into the touch. The chair bumped quietly against the wall as Infinite added more power to his pistoning. Becoming too focused on the pleasure, he was out of jabs to bother the red wolf with. Feeling uncomfortably hot with the mask on, Infinite ripped it off and threw it to the side in favour of latching his fangs onto the skin of Gadget’s neck. His thumb massaged the other’s swollen head, which had already begun streaming precum. The resistance soldier moaned in bliss, shooting an unexpected wave of pleasure up the illusionist’s spine. 

He wasn’t going to last, and neither was the rookie. Testing out angles to find the spot that would undo the subjugated wolf, he found it by way of a particularly loud cry, and fixated on it. Clenching his teeth, Infinite accidentally broke the skin he’d forgotten was still between them, but Gadget didn’t even notice. Tears, whether straight from pleasure or torment, fell from his muzzle in rivulets. The jackal pulled red legs closer in order to cram that last centimetre deep into the wolf’s guts, and amped up the pace by one more notch. Against his better instincts, he began growling as his climax slammed down upon him, and he moved a hand back to stroke the weeping member beneath him. Gadget howled as his inner walls began convulsing, bringing the other canine to ram himself to the hilt and release inside. The crimson wolf’s seed shot all over himself and the illusionist, and he heard his headset’s call tone steadily increase in volume.

Flinching and gasping for air, Gadget sat up in his chair, causing the book he’d been reading to flop onto the floor. He was drenched in sweat, and more confused than the first time his parents took him to a house of mirrors when he was a kid. Belatedly realizing that his headset was still ringing, he pressed the response button in a panic. A nasally voice belonging to the two tailed fox rang through his conscience. 

“I’ve been trying to call you for like ten minutes! I was just trying to make sure everything was alright.”

Gadget made a stupid noise and tumbled out of the chair, before almost giving himself whiplash turning toward the equipment housing the masked jackal… who was still very much in stasis. He balked.

“Err. Yup. Everything’s great.”

He checked his watch, to see that he’d fallen asleep for a whopping four hours.

“But uhh… can someone switch me out? I am uncomfortable now.”

Back facing the captive villain, Gadget missed the brief glint from the blacked out eye on his mask.


End file.
